misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
Halloween can be described as, creatively speaking, the ages 0-10 of who enjoy tricking-or-treating and getting candy and dressing up. Most commonly, after you get into your teenage years, you have more fun scaring little kids into giving you their candy by dressing up in costumes, and if they don't give it to you, well then, beat them up. And also it's fun to ding-dong-ditch people when they cuss you out when you run away. Mostly, if you still trick-or-treat when you are sixteen, then you're gay. Etymology The word Halloween comes from the word Hallow, which means dress like a skank in Latin terms, as discovered in 1872 and posted on their MySpace. The word is commonly mistaken for actually meaning something, because it's so stupid and ridiculous, the whole idea of Halloween, that it's so stupid and ridiculous and such. Steps of the whole Halloween process Decorating the house Alright, so you wanna make sure that since you're only an eight year old and have no idea how to actually have fun in life and so you want to obey your parents and make them happy, you want to decorate the house with....decorations. Make sure you make a really jacked up Jack-O-Lantern that looks so gay it looks straight and it's smiling a friggin evil smile. Also, make sure you have a whole bunch of ghosts and goblins and whatever to make sure the kids are scared or they'll be like "omg this dude is so friggin ima, like, omg like totally call his parents and, like, omg, not, like, omg, talk to him, like, omg, anymore, like, omg." Getting a costume If you are the eight year old, then you definitely want your Halloween costume to look like your idol. So you might wanna dress up like a friggin Power Ranger or a pirate or something. You can find all this crap at Walmart probably, especially because Walmart has that kinda crap by July so early shoppers can hurry up and get high off of their costumes. But if you are the sixteen year old teenager, then you wanna dress up in the scariest thing you can find and scare the little kids into giving you candy, because that's actually fun. Or you could just chase them around without your costume on and steal their candy that way. Getting a bucket Okay, first of all, if your the kid, then you wanna get, like, a Power Ranger bucket or a pumpkin bucket (or whatever) and just make sure you get something that will hold all that friggin candy. If you're the teen, though, make sure you get like a trash bag or something because that will definitely be what you want to have when you rob all the kids, especially since the candy accumulates over time and you won't have enough space to put all the candy. Finding the right time to go Most kids that get all excited about it like to travel in groups with their parents and start at like three o' clock in the afternoon and still expect to find people who already have candy. For teens, just friggin wait until twilight and then rob them that way; pull them out of their groups and killing them taking their candy. Because honestly, it's going to be very hard and illegal to do it during daylight hours. So yeah. Trick-or-treating The kid will probably just go ahead and travel in their groups, with parents, of course, and they'll be carrying all those buckets and not knowing what to do with them. Basically, you just have to go door to do and say "trick-or-treat" or whatever, and then you go up to their house and they give you a very small amount of candy and then you go somewhere else. And then, for the teens, when all of its over and the kids have done all the work that needed to be done, they should give all their candy to the teenagers, especially because it's the right thing to do. See also *School *Teenager Category:Holiday